Traditionally, binding machines for gardening are widely used when binding branches and vines of fruit trees, vegetables and the like into support pillars, or binding vegetables and bags, and the like. In the binding machine for gardening, a binding process is performed by a series of processes. That is, the tape is pulled out from the binding machine main body by the opening and closing operation of a clincher arm and the tape is stretched between the front end portions of the clincher arm and the binding machine main body, and in this state, the binding machine main body is pushed out forward to wind the tape around an object to be bound, and then, the clincher arm is closed again to bind the tape with a staple and to cut the tape with the cutting blade.
By the way, when performing the binding work using the above-described binding machine for gardening, the tape roll in the tape magazine reversely rotates due to the posture change or vibration of the binding machine for gardening, and the front end portion of the tape may be returned. In such a case, when the driver handle and the clincher arm are closed, the tape gripping device on the side of the clincher arm cannot grip the front end portion of the tape on the driver handle side so that the work is interrupted to reset the tape again. As a result, it has been a cause of degrading the work efficiency.
In order to cope with this problem, a binding machine for gardening which holds a tape reel by an elastic member provided on a boss has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-224197 discloses a binding machine for gardening in which a C-shaped backlash preventing spring is attached to a tape hub support boss in a tape magazine of a binding machine for gardening, a U-shaped projecting portion formed near the free end of the backlash preventing spring is made to project outward, and the inner peripheral surface of a tape roll mounted on the tape hub support boss is pushed to the outside by the U-shaped projecting portion to prevent a reverse rotation of the tape roll.